Is It Too Soon For This
by thefinalthreshold
Summary: "Did you really mean what you said about me being rare and wonderful?" She didn't sound offended, rather she sounded…hopeful. He felt hope rising in him like a wave and eagerly wrapped a large hand around the small one still resting against his arm.


really matters, but I decided to do it this way.

Work Text:

"Here look at this. Do you know what this is?"

He handed her a fragile looking rose, looking fresh as if he had only picked it moments before.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at the gift then glanced up at him. "Is this a trick question?"

"Yes absolutely I am trying to trick you. Is it working?"

She glared even as a smile tugged at her mouth.

"Ah I just about had you, didn't I?"

"Alistair, please be serious."

He sighed. "You're no fun at all."

She rolled her eyes.

He felt the words pushing at the back of his throat but it was a matter of saying them that was a problem. Or, rather, part of the problem. Her reaction was certainly a big chunk of the problem. He just didn't think he could bear her rejection for one thing. Flirting was all well and good and he wouldn't mind just staying where he was comfortable but Maker's breath he wanted more and he hoped she wanted the same.

"I picked it in Lothering."

Her eyes widened as she glanced down at the fresh looking flower. Lothering had been so long ago.

"I-Wynne used a spell to keep it from wilting until I was-" /ready/

"I remember thinking 'how could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?'"

Her eyes are soft as she looked at him, surely that was a good sign?.

"I probably should have left it alone, but I couldn't. The darkspawn would come and their taint would just destroy it. So I've had it ever since."

"I see," she stepped closer, "and what do you intend to do with it?"

He felt his ears burn. He focused on a spot over her shoulder so he didn't have to see her laugh or Maker forbid her disgust. "I thought that I might give it to you, actually. In a lot of ways I think the same thing when I look at you."

Now his whole face felt like was on fire and her silence wasn't exactly reassuring. He chanced a look at her. Her cheeks were a lovely pink and her eyes were focused on the rose as she gently caressed the petals. He furrowed his brow-he didn't quite understand how to take her reaction. She wasn't mocking him which was a relief but then neither was she falling into his arms which was a bit distressing.

She finally glanced up and he was at a loss as to what she was thinking for eyes were unreadable.

"I-thank you, Alistair."

He rushed on, desperately wanting more from her. "I guess it's a bit silly, isn't it?"

Nothing.

"I just thought… here I am doing all this complaining, and you haven't exactly been having a good time of it yourself. You've had none of the good experiences of being a Grey Warden since your Joining. Not a word of thanks of congratulations. It's all been death and and fighting and tragedy."

"You know I don't mind-"

He cut her off. "I know. Just…please let me finish."

She nodded, her brow furrowed as he struggled with his words.

"I thought maybe I could tell you something. Tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find admist all this darkness."

There. His heart laid bare before her, exposed and waiting for her judgement.  
"Oh," she whispered.

What did that even mean? He stepped closer, his fingers hovering over her arm before he snatched them back.

"I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I've come to care for you. A great deal. I think maybe it's because we've gone through so much together. I do t know. Maybe I'm imagining it. Maybe I'm fooling myself. Am I? Fooling myself? Or do you think you might ever feel the same way about me?"

She was silent, glancing between his face and the rose in her hand. Maker take him he couldn't stand all this waiting.

"Thank you, Alistair," she whispered and then she just…left, disappearing into her tent, her Mabari trailing after her.

Well that was depressing, he thought as he numbly made his way over to the fire, plopping himself on a log, head cradled in his hands. That had been absolutely terrifying. He was of the opinion that he had royally screwed up what was his best chance with his fellow warden. He was such an idiot.

"Alistair, dear, whatever is the matter?"

Wynne's sweet motherly voice covered him like a blanket. He groaned and lifted his head.

"I have her that blasted rose," he muttered.

"I see. And what did she say?"  
"Thank you," he responded cheeks on fire as he recalled the way she had left him there standing like a fool.

"And you're upset because it wasn't the answer you were looking for, is that it?"

"Well, yes, I mean…I don't," he sighed, glancing at her tent. "I just expected something much more pleasing. I don't know."

"Dear, you told her how you felt and if the Maker wills it, it will happen."

He grimaced slightly. Waiting wasn't exactly his strong suit, especially when it came to her. He had wanted shout his feelings to the heavens since had first met her. It had surprised him, actually, the feelings he had for Cordelia Cousland. He hadn't expected to feel as strongly as he did and each day when he saw first hand her strength, compassion and bravery, he felt as if his heart would burst, it was so full of everything he felt for her. Maker, she even laughed at his ridiculous jokes!

"Give it time, dear boy," said Wynne as she patted his arm before leaving.

It was his turn to take watch which meant his thoughts would torment him with images of her. It was getting damned annoying having to relive his humiliation all over again.  
The sound of footsteps brought him out of his gloomy thoughts. It was Lelianna's turn next so he stood up.

"Well, have a good night Lelianna," he turned and stared.

It definitely was not Leilanna that stood before him. Cordelia stared at him with her lower lip clenched between her teeth, her dark blue eyes glittering up at him.

"Cordelia, where's Leilanna?"

Her lip was plump and pink when she let it pop from between her teeth and he wanted to groan at the sight, trying not to imagine his own teeth pulling at her lip then slicking his tongue across the plump flesh. Oh sweet Maker.

His facial expression must not have been as normal as he hoped because she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," came his strangled reply.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, her lips pulled into a frown letting him know that she didn't buy his answer.

"Where's Leilanna?" He blurted out, eyes scanning the campsite for the pretty Chantry sister.

"I asked if we could switch shifts so that I could talk to you without the prying eyes and ears of the entire party."

"You did?" He asked with a growing sense of dread.

Maybe she wanted to let him down in a nicer, private way, letting him know that his attentions weren't wanted. She was so kind and nice that he could only thank the Maker she was sweet enough to do it privately.

"Would you please sit down?" She asked.

With a start, he glanced down and noticed she had taken up a spot on the log while he had been wool gathering. He quickly sat down, heartbeat loud in his ears as he stared straight ahead, trying to prepare himself for whatever happened next.

The silence was oppressive and peeked at her profile from the corner of his eye. She was vigorously chewing on her lip, her fingers tangling together restlessly.

"Cordelia," he began hesitantly shifting slightly to look at her.

The sound of his voice made her jump slightly. She angled her body towards him, leaning in as she stared at him.

"Lia," she said softly.

"Er…what?" His tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth.

She gave him a small smile. "Call me Lia. Cordelia is what my… parents called me when they were angry," she said, her voice catching when she spoke.

"Oh, alright," he murmured as he waited for her to continue.

She let out a long sigh and said, "That rose you gave me."

"I apologize," he muttered, "it was entirely inappropriate to even-"

She stopped him with a hand in his arm. "Why are you apologizing?" She asked with a frown. "Unless you didn't really mean those sweet words you said earlier."

"I was absolutely ridiculous to…," her words finally registered, "wait, what?"

"Did you really mean what you said about me being rare and wonderful?"

She didn't sound offended, rather she sounded…hopeful. He felt hope rising in him like a wave and eagerly wrapped a large hand around the small one still resting against his arm.

"Maker's breath, absolutely!"

She smiled shyly at his enthusiasm, scooting closer. He swallowed thickly, highly aware of her body next to his, her smoke and honey scent intoxicating his senses, her warmth enveloping his body.

"Not that I am trying to ruin the moment, but why…that is…you said thank you and just…left."

She pulled away and he was wishing he had just kept his mouth shut for once.

"I was scared," she admitted softly.

He stared at her in surprise. For the short amount of time he had known her, Cordelia Cousland didn't appear to be scared of anything. She was sure and confident with her daggers, effortlessly taking down enemies. Sometimes he found himself distracted by the graceful way she moved on the battlefield, her body twisting and moving like she was dancing. He blushed remembering Lelianna's smirk and innuendos as he stood mesmerized at the sight of her dispatching darkspawn, his shield and sword hanging limply at his commanded respect wherever she went, head held high as she bartered and haggled for their food and the occasional inn they frequented, every inch the noble lady. Frankly, he found it to be kind of hot when she took on that role.

"What,uh, what were you scared of?" He asked.

"You asked me if I felt the same way. I don't know, I feel something but it's really too soon to say."

A midnight black curl touched her cheek and he itched to touch it.

"May I? He asked with a glance at her hair.

She nodded and he touched her hair, marveling at its softness before gently tucking it behind her ear, his palm nearly cupping her cheek. He felt something bold rising in him as he leaned closer.

"Well, is it too soon for this?"

He gently pressed his lips against her, noses bumping before she angled her head slightly. His thumb stroked her cheek as he felt her hand gingerly make its way to his neck.  
It was a simple kiss, no more than a sweet, brief touch of their lips, but when he pulled away he felt breathless and lightheaded. The boldness fled him then and he glanced at her reaction, hoping she was feeling the same way as him.

She pursed her lips thoughtfully, teasing hints of her tongue taunting him.

"I don't know," she said and looked at him, "I think I need more testing to be sure."

His face was warm, and he was pretty sure he was sporting a rather silly looking grin as he leaned closer.

"Well, I'll have to arrange that then, won't I?"

They kissed again, long and slow, learning each other's mouths. He hesitantly swiped his tongue against her lower lip, nearly shouting with joy when she opened her mouth, nearly making him squeal when she touched her tongue against his. He didn't think kissing could be so glorious, especially with someone else's tongue touching your own and yet he was quickly changing his mind.

Her fingernails were gently scratching his neck, the sensation sending sparks through his body. Certain parts of his body were becoming rather uncomfortable so he quickly pulled away, cheeks flaming , legs shifting as he tried to ease the discomfort.

She wet her lips and the sight was nearly his undoing. "Lia," he gasped, wincing as he shifted.

"What is …oh," she trailed off with a blush on her cheeks as she took in his discomfort.

He wanted a hole to open up in the ground and swallow him up. He wished the Archdemon would make an appearance, ending his life right there.

"Yes well," she stated briskly standing up, "if you need to,uh, go and sleep, I'll just stay here and keep watch, shall I?

Ha, like sleeping was on his mind at the moment. Still, he decided as he stood up, he needed to at least take care of this problem and perhaps sleep would be a good idea. But first…

He walked up to her, turning her to face him. His hands hovered in the air. "May I?" He whispered.

"You don't have to ask," she replied with a sweet smile.

He cupped her cheeks and pressed a kiss against her forehead, thanking the Maker for bringing her into his life.

"Goodnight, Lia."

"Goodnight, Alistair,"

He walked back to his tent, a stupid grin on his face, not even aware of the smirks on Lelianna and Zevran's faces.


End file.
